Aladdin: The Return of Jafar in Sonic Style
The Return of Jafar (also known as Aladdin: The Return of Jafar) is a 1994 American animated film that is a sequel to the 1992 animated film Aladdin. The film centers on Jafar (Shadow), the villain from the original film, was trying to gain his revenge against Aladdin (Sonic) and his companions, Princess Jasmine (Amy), Genie (Tails), Abu (Charmy), Carpet (Balto), the Sultan (Silver) and Iago (now turned against Jafar) and become the ruler of Agrabah. Plot A clan of bandits, led by the incompetent Abis Mal (Scourge), return to their hideout, only to have the brunt of their loot taken by Aladdin (Sonic) and Abu (Charmy). Aladdin distributes the treasure amongst the poor of Agrabah with the exception of a jewel flower which Aladdin gives to Jasmine (Amy Rose). Meanwhile, in the desert, Iago (Knuckles) manages to dig himself and Jafar's genie lamp out of the sand, where they were exiled by the Genie. Jafar (Shadow) orders Iago to release him, but Iago rebels against Jafar and throws the lamp into a nearby well. He returns to Agrabah, hoping to gain favor with Aladdin, in order to return to the palace. When he encounters Aladdin, his claim of being a slave under hypnosis does not fare well and is pursued. Aladdin runs into Abis Mal and his bandits, but is inadvertently rescued by Iago. Aladdin returns to the palace and jails Iago, promising to allow a fair trial. He and Jasmine are greeted by the Genie (Tails) who has returned from seeing the world and is content with staying with his friends. At a special dinner held in Aladdin's honor, the Sultan announces that he wants to make Aladdin his new grand vizier. Trying to draw on the good mood, Aladdin attempts to persuade the Sultan to forgive Iago, but Iago inadvertently ruins the dinner when Rajah chases him into the room. The Sultan and Jasmine are furious at Aladdin and Jasmine leaves the room heartbroken that Aladdin did not trust even her about this. With Iago's help, Jasmine eventually reconciles with Aladdin. While Abis Mal is washing himself at a well, he finds Jafar's lamp and when it is rubbed, Jafar appears as an abominable genie. Although bound by the laws of obedience, Jafar manipulates his master into wasting his first two wishes, but forms an alliance to the end of exacting revenge upon Aladdin. The pair travel to Agrabah where Jafar reveals himself to Iago and coerces him into complying with his schemes. The next day, Aladdin and the Sultan depart to have a discussion about Iago's fate while Jafar confronts the Genie and Abu in the Palace gardens and imprisons them. When Aladdin makes good progress with his discussions with the sultan, he was ambushed by Abis Mal who's supported by Jafar's sorcery. The Sultan is kidnapped and Aladdin thrown into the raging river. Jafar frames Aladdin for the alleged murder of the sultan by leaving fake evidence and disguises himself as Jasmine to implicate Aladdin. Aladdin is thrown into the dungeon to be executed by beheading come morning. In the dungeon, Iago chooses to side with Aladdin's friends by releasing the Genie to save Aladdin. Once everyone is freed, Aladdin decides to destroy Jafar which could only occur by destroying his lamp. Jafar and Abis Mal celebrate Aladdin's death, but Jafar demands to be set free. Then, Abis Mal hesitates, being suspicious of Jafar's motives. Aladdin attempts to steal the lamp, but is discovered and is blown out of the throne room and into the palace garden by Jafar. Aladdin, Jasmine, the Genie, Abu and Carpet engage Jafar in combat, but even when bound by the rules of the Genie, he easily outmatches them, using his tremendous powers to stop them from obtaining the lamp. His indiscriminate use of power opens a fissure in the ground which is filled with magma. Thoroughly trapped, Aladdin, Jasmine, the Genie and Abu face certain death when Iago reappears and grabs the lamp. Jafar blasts him, leaving him for dead, but Iago manages to recover and uses his last ounce of strength to kick the lamp into the magma. The lamp is destroyed, along with Jafar. Iago recovers from his injuries since a genie can't kill. Aladdin announces to the Sultan that he's not yet ready to become a grand vizier, because he first wants to see the world. Jasmine declares that she'll join him, but Iago objects to this and continues to rant as the film ends. After the credits, Abis Mal, still stuck on a tree branch, suddenly realizes that, with Jafar and the lamp gone, he'll never have his third wish. Cast Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic as Aladdin|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Shadow used the diamond.jpg|Shadow as Jafar|link=Shadow the Hedgehog The Hydra.jpg|The Hydra as Genie Jafar|link=The Hydra Amy Rose was happy.jpg|Amy as Princess Jasmine|link=Amy Rose Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Iago|link=Knuckles the Echidna Miles "Tails" Prower.jpg|Tails as Genie|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Charmy Bee.jpg|Charmy as Abu|link=Charmy Bee Silver the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Silver as Sultan|link=Silver the Hedgehog Scourge the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Scourge as Abis Mal|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Balto.jpg|Balto as The Magic Carpet|link=Balto Category:Sonic Style Movies